dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
''Update 1.05 (December 16, 2013) '''PVP (Player Vs Player):' *Any attack that used to cause backfire when it wasn't a players fault has now been removed. Allowing for more fluent and fair gameplay. *There is now a new type of attack called Finishers. Finishers are attacks that a player can use on an opponent. If the enemy is at 33%-35% or lower in health, the finisher will do more than double the amount of damage than when used regularly. *There is now a new type of Health bar system. That is now completely dependent on points. Players still lose 100HP with every death. But now some attacks may do bonus numbers that do damage. *Some attacks now may cause Damage Over Time (DoT). After the attack is used on the opponent and they take the death count damage, they may also take extra damage over time after the attack. The amount of times the player is affected by DoT is called Ticks. (Ex. An attack may do 300 damage. And then have another 5 ticks of 20 damage overtime. Which means in all, the attack does 400 damage.) *When a player transforms into a Prime Form, they will regain 25% of their health. *Any Ki-related projectile (energy balls) will not somehow be serparated from the actual bombs used to hurt players. *Characters now react to taking damage and will make noises when hurt. Crisis War l: *The spectator system will no longer break for no reason... *A bounty has been added to the game. NOTE: Bounties are extremely powerful and may only appear if there are 4 people in the game. If the players manage to defeat the bounty, they will be awarded richly. Goku: *Goku's Spirit Bomb will no longer attack him. It will also cause DoT. There is also a visual update for it. *Kaio-ken now has a visual update. *Energy Streak Volley now does additional impact damage for every blast. *Instant Transmission Kamehameha now has a greater hit chance among players. *SSJ3 Goku's Dragon Fist attack has a greater hit chance among players and should no longer back fire on him. *SSJ1 Goku now has a new attack called Energy Spray. See Goku's page for further information. *SSJ1 Goku now has a new attack called Energy Charge. See Goku's page for further information. *SSJ1 Goku now has a new attack called Energy Wave. See Goku's page for further information. *Finishing Splash Bomb now has a visual update. *SSJ1, 2 and 3 costumes will be updated. They look alot better. *No player shall be able to control Goku's Instant Transmission cursor. Only the Goku player can. *SSJ3 Goku now has Ki-Ball protection. *Goku now has some extra voices and some trash talk for SSJ3. Vegeta: *SSJ 1 and 2 Vegeta gets a costume update. *Base Form Vegeta's Charged Energy Ball attack has now been replaced for Blast Bang. See Vegeta's page for further information. *Base Form Vegeta's Energy Bullet has now been revamped to look like a focused strip of energy rather than a projectile that always spins around and misses. *Base Form Vegeta's Galick Gun gets a visual update. *The chance of Base Vegeta's Surprise Attack backfiring on the player has now been reduced. *SSJ Vegeta's Powered Galick Gun gets a visual update. *Vegeta's Big Bang Attack now gets a visual update and has lower backfiring chance. Also, The cast time for Big Bang Attack has been reduced by 75%. And the Recharge time has been reduced from over 30 seconds to 5 seconds. *SSJ Vegeta's Super Big Bang attack has now been replaced with Super Blast Bang. See Vegeta's page for further information. *SSJ Vegeta's Final Flash now has a visual update and a significant damage increase. It's also more dependable. *SSJ2 Vegeta's Pierce Blast attack is now a Finisher. *Super Big Bang Attack has now been added to SSJ2 Vegeta's arsenal. With a visual update and damage increase. *Players may no longer pop the Pulse Shield AT ALL while charging Final Atonement. *SSJ2 Vegeta's Final Destruction has now been renamed Final Atonement. *Vegeta, of course gets more trash talk. Frieza: *Frieza base damage for almost all attacks has been increased. *100% Frieza's ultra, Island Throw has a lower backfire chance and has been revamped. Island Throw now also does DoT. *100% Frieza's attack Super Death Bomb has a lower backfire chance. *100% Frieza now has proper Ki-Ball protection. Allowing him to suck up hits like Hirudegarn. *100% Frieza now gets a new Finisher called Death Wish. See Frieza's page for further information *Frieza is now more talkitive. With more voices. Superman: *Superman's Swoop Attack is alot more accurate now. *Superman's Double Fist combo has now been replaced with Fast Flight. See Superman's page for further information. *Cold Breathe has now been visually updated and now also more dependable. *Angry Superman's Plasma Vision now causes Burning. Which inflicts DoT on foes. *Angry Superman's Flight and Supersonic Flight speeds have been increased. *Angry Superman's Deadly Swoop Attack is alot more accurate now. And actually works the right way. *Angry Superman gets a new attack Pressure Wave. See Superman's page for further information. *Angry Superman's Ultra, Krypton's Rage now properly follows players. The speed in which he follows players has been increased. Krypton's Rage has been visually updated. *Angry Superman's Ki-Ball protection will actually work now. *Superman is now fully voiced! Hurray! Hal Jordan: *Hal Jordan's Snap Trap can no longer backfire on him. Snap Trap now also cause DoT. Furthermore, Hal can now perform a second Snap Trap after the first. If done properly. *Hal Jordan's costume has been updated ( No its not the new DLC). *Hal Jordan gets a new attack called Fan. See Hal Jordan's page for further information. *Hal Jordan's Hardlight shield properly protects him from small projectiles. *Hal Jordan's Minigun attack no longer shoots in a straight line and got a visual update. It fires with less accuracy. *Hal Jordan is now fully voiced! Hurray! Lex Luthor: *Lex Luthor's Kryptonite Beams have been revamped and visually updated. They now resemble the DC Universe Online version. *Lex Luthor's Pulsar Shield has been super-revamped and changed into a high tech shield that reflects. See Lex Luthor's page for further information. *Kryponite Burst has a lower chance of backfiring. *Kryptonite Blast has a lower chance of backfiring and no longer makes Lex's suit dirty. *Lex'cellence can no longer backfire on Lex unless the opponent sends it to him. *Bunker Buster can no longer backfire on Lex unless the opponent sends it to him. *Lex Luthor gets a Finisher called Kryptonite Spear. See Lex Luthor's page for further information. *Lex Luthor is now fully voiced! Hurray! Training Rooms: *Training Rooms will now get Sparring Targets added. It will allow players to record how much damage their character can do. This update will be in effect sometime in Christmas Break or later. But ya know me.... that may mean it'll be ready in 2 months..Good Luck! ''Update 1.06 (April 22, 2014) 'PvP (Player Vs Player):' *All attacks that are not Ultras but do the same amount of or more damage than an Ultra will now be called Supers. These are attacks that are very powerful but take more time to cast. *New damage effects are now introduced to PvP. Burning and Shock. *Each player will now get one of Booster Gold's Soder Cola Zero that will restore 25%-35% of HP to the player. But you will only get 1! 'Goku:' *SSJ2 Goku's attack, Megavolt now does DoT. *After a Spirit Bomb has been thrown, Goku will no longer take damage if he transforms. *Goku's Spirit Bomb is now listed as a Super. 'Vegeta:' *SSJ2 Vegeta's Super Big Bang now does 6 ticks of 50 DoT instead of 4. *SSJ1 Vegeta's Super Blast Bang now does extra impact damage. Although not that much damage. 'Teen Gohan:' *All forms of Gohan that use Homing Masenko's can no longer be targeted by his own Masenko. *SSJ1 Gohan's attack, Shredder Energy Ball will now do DoT. And should no longer frequently blow up without even going anywhere. *SSJ2 Gohan's attack, Power Surge now causes long lasting DoT but does not do hit damage anymore. It now also effects all layers. *SSJ2 and 2 1/2 Gohan's Destroblasts are now homing attacks but have increased cooldown. *Mystic Gohan's attack Gangster Mode (lol) now has a visual update but still does the same thing. Kicks a--. *Mystic Gohan's attack, Benji Masenko now explodes on impact to ensure damage. Each blast will only explode if it hits an actual player. *Mystic Gohan gets a new attack called Masenko Scatter. See Teen Gohan's page for further information. *Teen Gohan is now more talkitive and makes more noises that people can actually understand. *SSJ1 Teen Gohan's costume gets a visual update. *SSJ2 1/2 Gohan's attack Super Kamehameha is now this first Ultra Finisher. This Ultra will now do more damage to a player with 35%-33% health or lower if done properly. 'Future Trunks:' *All Energy Shields have a visual update and actually protect. *It is not as easy to kill yourself with your own Neural Neutralizer. *Base Form Trunks' attack, Stasis Field no longer directly damages the opponent. Now it causes DoT *Base Form Trunks' attack, Gatling Turret has now been removed for a Turret Pet based off of DC Universe Online. It is an AI with a full moveset. See Future Trunks' page for further information. *SSJ1 Trunks' attack, Heat Dome now does extra damage on impact. *SSJ2 Trunks' attack, Super Burning Attack now inflicts the burning effect. Which causes DoT. *SSJ2 Trunks' attack, Slice N' Dice is now more dependable. *Future Trunks is now more talkitive and makes more noises. *SSJ1 Future Trunks' costume gets a visual update. 'PvE (Player Vs Environment/Earth) Content:' *The first Beta mission will be added sometime later on. This will be a Solo mission for 1 player only. It will be Batman-based and will give players a first-hand experience of what is like to fight in an environment ruled by AI. Loot will be given as prizes for boss fight victories. Money will also be given by enemies in the form of points to buy things from HQ. *A new HQ level will also be added later on. Bringing on a full scale Watchtower with your favorite heroes including Goku, Superman, Batman, and Vegeta roaming around. Players will be free to speak to them. Marketplaces which sell items of all sorts will also be around to spend money earned by missions. *Investigations and Briefings inspired from DC Universe Online will now also make appearances in missions and in the HQ which give prizes. 'Update 1.07 (Coming Soon)' '''laser718:' Vegeta gets a lot of updates. :3 I hope you like what you see and I hope you'll like what comes! Good luck!